


Some jellies should not be eaten

by haledtoqueen



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Adachi is Nurse Ahn rocking that toy sword, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, The School Nurse Files AU, and Kurosawa is 'would have been an amazing Buddhist priest' teacher Hong with glittering aura, but for those of you who knows, it is more than his smile that is BLINDING, just imagine Adachi with the ability to see ghosts, no need to have any previous knowledge of the school nurse files this fic is not on that level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haledtoqueen/pseuds/haledtoqueen
Summary: There is a reason why Adachi is so jumpy and nervous all the time. Staying late doing overtime work, Kurosawa and Rokkaku accidently finds out why. Rokkaku is excited, Kurosawa... Kurosawa is intrigued.Inspired by The School Nurse Files and general psychic shenanigans.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Some jellies should not be eaten

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Cherry Magic and I recently watched The School Nurse Files and here we are. I could not get the image of Adachi being awkward and heroic with a toy sword and Kurosawa being literally blinding for Adachi's eyes and him falling in love with this weird but so sincere and good hearted man who fights jellies that no one else can see. No regrets, might continue if inspiration strikes again. Please enjoy and this is so not beta read, we die like heart shaped jellies.
> 
> In my headcanon, Adachi works at that company because Kurosawa's aura keeps the worst ghosts and jellies away. The small cute octopus ones he can handle, the big toad monsters? No thank you.

“Mr. Tanaka, was it something you forgot to do?” Kurosawa stopped, Rokkaku did the same next to him. Mr. Tanaka? But their collegue died in a traffic accident just a few days ago. Their eyes locked and then they slowly started to turn the corner, the elevator coming into view. In front of the elevator doors, lit up by the lights, was Adachi. He was looking into the elevator, a nervous and troubled look on his face. Outside the wide windows the daylight had disappeared. Kurosawa had though he and Rokkaku were the only ones left doing overwork. 

“Oh I see, yes um that is concerning isn’t it? I can see why you came back. Miss Nakamura in administration will be very troubled indeed if she does not get those documents. C-can you still walk Mr. Tanaka?” Kurosawa’s heart stopped for a moment. He had not heard wrong. Adachi was either hallucinating or, or the comments on how awkward, how jumpy Adachi was and the weird incidents Adachi was involved in had… a grain of truth. Besides him, Rokkaku breathed out “Amazing” with wide eyes, “Adachi-senpai can see g-ghosts?!” “Shhhh.”

“Take it slow, Mr. Tanaka. I am not in a hurry, please follow me to your office and we will- oh! Um, please do not touch me suddenly, it is um, very cold.”  
In front of their eyes, they saw Adachi lifting his hand to his own shoulder, grasping something and slowly lowering his arm so it was held a bit in front of himself, still with his fist loosely closed. But there was only empty air. Kurosawa felt frozen. The elevator doors closed and the corridor suddenly turned darker. “This is straight out of a horror movie.” whispered Rokkaku next to him. Immediately, Adachi startled, took a step back and dropped his arm back to his side. His wide eyes meet theirs and all everyone stood still for a long moment. Then the lights flickered. Kurosawa, Rokkaku and Adachi jumped. “Um- um thank you for today’s w-work.” Mumbled Adachi and quickly bowed to them. In reflex, Kurosawa bowed back and saw out of the corner of his eyes Rokkaku do the same. Without meeting their eyes Adachi started to walk towards them and to the side, obviously going to pass by. A few steps away, Kurosawa saw Adachi slow down, nervous eyes flickering up to his face. “C-can I pass by, please?” Kurosawa startled, and looked to his right side. There was a lot of space for Adachi to pass him in the corridor leading to their offices. Rokkaku tugged on Kurosawa’s suit and they moved more to the side. Weirdly, Adachi did not simply walk by, with one hand at his back he walked in a circle around Kurosawa, keeping his front to them and his back hidden. Kurosawa could not help his eyes following Adachi’s figure moving around him, giving him a wide berth. 

Kurosawa opened his mouth, not quite knowing what he would say. “Thank you for today’s work, Adachi.” He was rewarded with an awkward smile. Besides him Rokkaku, with wide eyes and in a slightly high voice, in a rush got out a question. “We are going drinking! Would you like to join us?!” Adachi stopped and started to stammer a bit. In a sudden movement, his face turned in the way of their office. Then he winced. “I, um, I forgot something I need to do at the office. Please don’t wait for me!” With those words he quickly walked the rest of the corridor and entered their office, the glass doors closing behind him. 

Kurosawa let out a breath. Rokkaku started to walk to their offices. Surprised Kurosawa followed, “What are you doing, Rokkaku? We should-“ “I am not missing this.” Kurosawa closed his mouth. Honestly, he would not want to miss this either. Sneakily, the moved closer and in agreement slowly opened one of the glass doors a slight bit, just so sound would travel. Through the glass door they had a clear view of Adachi, not going to his own desk, not even walking towards the deceased Mr. Tanaka’s desk, but Kurosawa’s own.  
In a slightly high, nervous voice, they heard Adachi. “I know Kurosawa’s seat sparkles but, and listen to me closely please Mr. Tanaka, touching his seat won’t be good for you okay? Please don’t touch Kurosawa’s seat. Now you said the key is under the pens in the cup holder? Okay, yosh, that is a good hiding place actually!” Sparkles? His seat sparkles? 

With sure steps, not a hint of the usual hesitation, they saw Adachi head for their deceased colleague’s desk, seat himself in the chair, and remove the pens from the cup holder. With a smile of success, he held up something small and said in a clear voice. “Yes, here it is! Now, you said the documents are in the third drawer?” Still unusually sure of himself, they saw Adachi bend down, supposedly opening the third drawer. Pulling out a thick bunch of papers, Adachi quickly looked through them before glancing up at the air to his right side. With a concerned face he stopped going through the papers for the right documents and instead dug in his own pocket. He took out a paper tissue. 

“Mr. Tanaka, um, please use this for the head wound, okay? Please don’t drip blood on the carpet. That would be so hard to explain,” he said with a nervous chuckle. With a bated breath, Rokkaku and Kurosawa saw the tissue leaving Adachi’s outstretched hand, floating into the air. Kurosawa felt a shiver go up his spine when the tissue begun to turn red in the colour of blood. No wonder Adachi was so nervous all the time, if he could see dead people, with the wounds that had killed them being visible. No wonder he suddenly jumped at seemingly nothing. Nothing for us, but certainly something for him, Kurosawa thought. 

The lights flickered again and both Rokkaku and Kurosawa jumped. Cool as a cucumber, Adachi admonished, “Mr. Tanaka, please do not touch the computers. Electricity is sensitive you know.” In the silence that followed, they saw Adachi tilt his head, seemingly listening. Before long, his face lit up in understanding before nodding agreeably. “Of course, the password to the computer! Where do you keep your post-it notes?” With a gentle smile, Adachi dug up the post-it notes from the first drawer and started to write something down while nodding his head. With sure fingers he ripped of the post-it note and pasted it to the lower corner of the computer screen. Then his head lifted and their eyes met through the glass door. Both Kurosawa’s heart and lungs stopped. Backlit by the neon commercial signs outside on the street , Adachi’s face was covered in purple, pink and green. He looked beautiful. 

The moment was destroyed by Rokkaku opening the door fully, quickly entering the office and with a way too loud voice said “Adachi-senpai! You can see ghosts?! THAT IS SO COOL”. Kurosawa could see the panic in Adachi’s eyes as they flickered between Rokkaku’s excited face and whatever face he himself was currently making. Adachi really looked uncomfortable, standing in front of Mr. Tanaka’s desk. Kurosawa let a gentle smile form and entered the office. “Adachi, it is alright-“ Without warning, the air conditioner must have turned on as a wind swept through the room and all loose papers floated to the floor in a gigantic mess. Kurosawa gaped. Had Adachi done that? Inexplicably, Adachi was looking at Kurosawa’s desk, no his seat, with a sad look on his face. “Dammit….” They heard him mutter. Then he seemed to realize that Kurosawa and Rokkaku were still in the room and the nervousness was back, twice as strong. “Um-, I- , I will clean up!” 

“I will help!” Rokkaku happily went over to Adachis side, and Kurosawa slowly followed. Adachi avoided meeting his eyes and started to pick up papers with Rokkaku. Bending down, Kurosawa grabbed the same paper Adachi was picking up. Pointly trying to meet Adachi eyes, Kurosawa said,  
“Is that why you won’t look directly at me? Because I… sparkle?” Startled eyes met his before they flickered away. Adachi started to stammer denials. He really was too cute.


End file.
